1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to position-adjusting assemblies and more particularly to a position-adjusting assembly for automobile seats wherein the seat can be forwardly and rearwardly moved as desired and then locked in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types and designs of seat-adjusting assemblies for automobile seats have been developed throughout the years. In general, one rail, secured to a seat, is movable relative to a second rail, secured to a vehicle floor, to thereby provide forward and rearward adjustment of the seat position. After such adjustment, an engaging mechanism fixedly secures the two rails to one another in order to prevent undesired relative movement of the rails.
In one well-known engaging mechanism a bracket is mounted on one rail, and a pawl member is rotatably supported on the bracket by a pin or a shaft. Rotation of the pawl member causes the engagement or disengagement of the pawl member with latch holes formed on the other rail, thereby providing a means of locking and unlocking the two rails. Accordingly, the well-known construction of seat-position adjusting assemblies embodies several construction members, requires complicated assembly and becomes unnecessarily expensive.